


I’ve missed you

by lineeelin



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Bisexual Addison Montgomery, Bisexual Meredith Grey, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, MerAdd, maddison - Freeform, meddison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineeelin/pseuds/lineeelin
Summary: Set after Meredith’s meeting with the board over her medical license. As Alex lists names of people that had sent her letters he mentions Addison Montgomery. Meredith finds herself dialing her number and old feelings comes up.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 40
Kudos: 120





	I’ve missed you

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea 5 hours ago and here we are, I haven’t read it through and I haven’t checked for grammar mistakes so that’s on me! Have a nice read!

The second she gets into her car she dials the phone number. Meredith wasn’t surprised when she heard Alex saying that the first letter was from Cristina. Cristina has always been her person, sure, she has Alex now but there is no replacing Cristina. She had suspected that the letter was from Cristina from the beginning. However, it was way it was written and the choice of words that gave it away. She had to remember to call her later to thank her and hopefully catch up.

But it wasn’t Cristina’s letter that made her heart skip a beat. The fact that the room was filled with people that supported her was heartwarming. Katie Bryce’s speech made her proud and nostalgic. The mention of Callie and Arizona made her smile like the world depended on it because she misses them so much, she knows Zola misses Sofia too. The fact that April wrote a letter reminded Meredith that she had to book in a play date with Harriet and Ellis soon. 

But the butterflies tickled her stomach at the mention of Addison Montgomery. Meredith’s eyes had taken on a different shade of green when she heard her name. 

“Doctor Montgomery” Her eyes are doing that thing again, the one where it looks like she is a kid on Christmas morning.

“Addison” Meredith can hear the air coming out of Addison’s lungs.

“Meredith?” You can hear the question mark, that’s how surprised the other woman sounds.

“Oh Addison, don’t you dare tell me you forgot the sound of the slutty intern’s voice.” Meredith smiles when she hears the beautiful laugh from the other side of the line.

“That was ages ago. I’m not the adulterous whore and you are not the slutty mistress. But that’s not the point, how are you?” Addison’s soothing voice worked like magic for Meredith’s tense nerves. She has been stressed and worried all day and it was amazing to finally calm down.

“I’m good, great actually because I just got out of court and I still have my license.” The line went silent for a moment before Addison spoke up.

“That’s good! If I didn’t know better I would tell you to not be that stupid again but I know that you wouldn’t listen. That’s something you have to take care of Meredith, your giant sized amazingly loving heart. Those are rare.” She loves the way Addison says her name. It’s something about it that makes the world seem so easy and peaceful. 

Addison asked about the latest Seattle gossip and they fell into a long conversation.

••••••••••

A couple of days later and Meredith gets up from the couch to get her ringing phone from the dining table. She smiles to herself before answering the FaceTime call from Addison.

“Well don’t you look cute.” 

“I just put the kids to bed, I’m allowed to have some “pink cute pyjamas” on.” She did air quotes to make her point.

“It’s such a shame you didn’t specialize in OB/GYN you always looked good in pink.” Addison’s laugh quiets down when she sees Meredith’s smirk.

“What’s that smirk?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” 

“Show me!”

Meredith stares into the phone’s camera before standing up and rushing up the stairs to get the pink and purple adult size princess dress that Ellis made her get. Leaving Addison left by herself and laughing.

Some minutes later and Meredith tip-toes down the stairs and jumps in front of her camera to show her friend what she is wearing. Receiving laugher as an answer.

“Shut up! I need one of those! Do they come as green dinosaurs?!” 

“Why the hell would you want a-“ She is interrupted by Bailey who is standing in the doorway with tears in his eyes.

“Mommy I’m scared.” Meredith’s eyes drops and she reaches out her arms and motions for her son to walk right into them.

“Bad dream baby?” She asks, her voice so low that Addison can barely hear it. Bailey nods and clings onto Meredith, hugging her. The scene makes Addison smile, thinking about how her son does the same thing when he wakes up from a bad dream.

“Aren’t you  dreamy .” Meredith doesn’t open her eyes, not wanting the moment to end. Bailey isn’t so big on cuddling, he is more of the “I wanna play with toys all day till I have to sleep” type. 

“Mommy who are you talking to?” 

“That’s mommy’s friend. Want to say hi?” Addison can’t help but notice the way the little boy’s eyes reflect the light, she knows those eyes. They are Derek’s and the blonde hair is definitely Meredith’s. 

“Hello....” Bailey looks at Addison on the video call. 

“Hi. I’m Addison.” 

“Addison?”

“Yeah! What’s your name little guy?” Meredith remembers the first time she met the other woman and how she had introduced herself. That was a whole other reality. 

“Derek Bailey Shepherd but everybody calls me Bailey.” Meredith loves the way Addison reacts to that. She is smiling a real smile, not a fake one, which is important for Meredith because she was worried that Addison might’ve reacted differently. 

“You have a very pretty name Bailey.”

“My mommy says I got it from important people but she is also wearing a princess dress and Ellis isn’t even awake so who knows.” Addison’s mouth opens in a gasp and she starts laughing at what the kid said.

“Derek Bailey Shepherd how dare you.” She picks him up into her arms and starts tickling his tummy, making him laugh.

••••••

Meredith’s phone had been going off the whole morning, the side effect of someone spamming you with text messages. And Meredith may or may not have been checking them all, giggling and smiling to every single one of them. 

“Mommy who is the new boyfriend?” Zola asks her, the question catching the attention from both Maggie and Amelia who are both now looking at her. Meredith freezes and stares her daughter right in the eyes. 

“Wait! Zozo, have you seen someone?” Auntie Amelia asks and Meredith hasn’t moved a muscle. 

“No she hasn’t because there is no one to see! It’s just a friend.” Meredith says, trying to get away with the secret that she is keeping. Or well secrets. The thing is, Amelia has no idea that she is talking about Addison and she doesn’t know that Addison is flying in for the weekend. Addison knows that she lives with Amelia and when she found out about it, she started talking about visiting. 

But the secret that Meredith is thinking about is not about the trip. No, Meredith has some sort of feelings for Addison.  Nothing you’re going to act on! She tells herself. It started about a decade ago when she first saw the pretty red haired woman. The very first day they met but those dreams died when she had opened her mouth. Those feelings had been gone ever since. 

It was some months after Derek had died that she felt something again. Meredith had taken Zola and Bailey and they ran away from Seattle and ended up in San Diego. One day she had decided to take her kids to Los Angeles for the weekend, wanting to distract herself from reality even more. 

They had gone to the beach and Meredith had been watching the kids from the beach as they played around in the water. Meredith had seen Addison that day. She still thinks that Addison never noticed her sitting there with her pregnant belly. Addison had been playing with a kid that looked around Bailey’s age. Of course Meredith could’ve been wrong but she didn’t want to be because the feeling in her stomach and the sudden change of pulse felt good.

But she ignored those feelings.

••••••

Meredith grabs her phone and dials the number as she gets ready to do the dishes. She leans her phone against the wall and waits for her friend to answer. There is a big smile on her face as it goes from “calling” to “connecting”.

“Hey you! I was just about to put Henry into bed but I’ll be back in 20 minutes.” She answers with one of those beautiful smiles.

“Yeah that’s fine. You can call me back when you got the little cutie into bed?” Meredith suggests and is ready to end the call.

“No, that’s fine, I can just leave my phone on and then when you have finished the dishes we can talk about our days.” 

“Sounds like a date!” Meredith says without thinking about it and she looks at the phone to see how Addison reacted to the comment. But she sees nothing as Addison already left to put her kid to bed.

“Ahhh I’m so over Link! He is just so amazing but so stupid!” Meredith is listening to Amelia, she really is. But she is also thinking about the possibility to go on a date with Addison. 

“Hey Meredith! Are you even listening?” Amelia saying her name catches her attention and she excuses herself.

“Yeah sorry, no I- I mean yes. Yes I was listening but my brain couldn’t catch onto what you were saying.” Meredith’s cheeks are blushing, her eyes are shining and she is smiling. 

“Are you okay?... oh is it that boyfriend Zola talked about?!” Amelia stands up and walks to grab the phone just as Addison comes back from putting Henry to sleep.

“Meredith this is useless what kind of boyfriend makes you talk to an empty room? It’s not healthy.... is that a ceiling?”

“Well first of all, I’m a woman, not a guy. That was my ceiling yes and why the hell did you let Amelia have the phone Meredith!?” Addison answers.

“Addison?” 

“I didn’t let her do anything, she is a grown woman and she took my phone. After complaining about her boyfriend for about twenty minutes.” 

“Wait up, why am I not aware of the fact that my ex sister in law and my sister in law are talking to each other over FaceTime?” 

“Because Addison is flying in tomorrow and it was supposed to be a surprise.” 

••••••

She is at the airport. That is something she has tried to get herself to understand for about ten minutes now but the feeling won’t go away. The feeling is some weird mix of excitement, adoration and love. She is not accepting the last one though. 

“Flight 240 from Los Angeles had some trouble starting and will be an hour late, sorry for the delay.” 

“Are you kidding me? I’ve been here for an hour and you tell me that I have to stay for another?” Meredith curses the universe for that one. A hobby that she picked up after Derek died, blaming everything on the universe. 

“Or we can go home?” She turns around to find Addison standing there, right behind her with little Henry on her side. Meredith gasps and that last feeling comes up again from where it was buried. 

“Next time maybe check which flight we are on and not only from where we came from.” Addison smiles and gives Meredith the biggest and most welcoming hug in a long time. Ironically because Meredith is the one supposed to welcome Addison and Henry, not the other way.

“I’ve missed you Addie.” She whispers it so quietly that she thinks Addison can’t hear it.

“I’ve missed you too Mere.” Heading that just made Meredith hug Addison closer and pressing her nose into the red hair, inhaling her sent.  Same old good smelling perfume.

Meredith loosens her grip around Addison’s tiny waist and hoes to hug Henry.

“Let’s get out of here shall we?” She picks up two of their bags and they walk out of the airport. 

“Mama?” 

“Yes Henry?”

“How did you and Meredith meet?” Addison looks over to Meredith for help and gets a nod back in return.

“We used to work together. There is this big beautiful hospital here that she works at and I used to work there too.” Meredith smiles at that explanation, she wouldn’t have been able to say it better herself. Now it might not have been the whole and true story but a seven year old doesn’t have to know about adultery.

“Where are we going to stay tonight mama?”

“You two are going to stay in my house. Do you remember Bailey? You two talked to each other on the phone some days ago.” Meredith asks, a plan in mind.

“Yeah I remember him. He was very kind and I liked him! He is my friend.” The answer makes Addison smile and she looks over at Meredith in the drivers seat next to her. Meredith is smiling too.

“You think so?” Meredith asks the little boy.

“Yeah!” 

“Well he has a veeeery big bed so you two are going to share a bed, is that okay for you?” She went over this with Addison a couple of days ago and they had both agreed on it. What they didn’t agree on however was that Addison wanted to sleep on the sofa, something Meredith did not like.

“Will mama sleep in the bed too?” She knows that Addison will answer that question and how she will answer it so she answers it quickly. 

“No, your mama will not sleep in the bed.” She looks over at Addison, who is smiling gratefully towards her before she continues. “But mama will sleep in my bedroom, in my bed, just like you and Bailey will have a sleepover so will your mama and I.” And oh gosh if looks could kill. But it’s okay because it will be totally worth it when she is cuddling Addison to sleep tonight.

They arrive at the school parking lot at Zola and Bailey’s school about an hour later. As they are waiting for her kids they talk about everything from that Henry’s favorite color is green to a difficult case that Addison just finished. 

The bell rings and just five minutes later there are two kids running up to the car throwing themselves onto Meredith. 

“Hi kids! Had a great day in school?” She asks them, taking Bailey’s backpack and putting it in the back while Zola introduces herself to Addison.

“Hello, I’m Zola, you must be Addison? Mommy and Auntie Amelia was up all night talking about you.” Meredith glares at her child and let’s her know that she gets away with it this time but to go to bed when she is supposed to. 

“Yeah that’s me and the guy in the car is my son Henry.” Zola smiles and jumps into the car after Bailey sat down in the middle seat. Meredith closes the door after her daughter and walks up to Addison.

“All night huh? I must be something special then I guess.” She jokes and adds a wink at the end before turning around and walking around the car to get in. Meredith gets in as well.

“Yes, we talked about a lot of stuff but it was only to three am, get over yourself already.” Meredith winks as well, hoping that her blushing isn’t as showing as it feels.

“Bailey, can you take your backpack and show Henry where your room is? Zola, can you look at the calendar and see if Auntie Maggie and Amelia are in surgery?” The kids runs inside, the boys ready to play with dinosaurs and Zola exited to see if Auntie Maggie can help with her math homework. 

“You know that I can still sleep on the couch right?” Addison Montgomery is many things but terrible at being the guest.

“If I tell you that I want you in my bed will you stop trying to win this?” She asks jokingly, making it come out as a joke but truth is, she really wants Addison in her bed.

“Meredith Grey! Are you hitting on me? Because damn girl I never thought you would ask.” The flirty wink at the end doesn’t help with the feeling of being rejected. Even though it wasn’t really a rejection because it was all a joke. The feeling was still there, no matter what you want to call the situation.

“Addison Forbes Montgomery! This is my house, you do as I say.” 

“Yes ma’am!” She turns around to see Alex standing there smiling. Addison takes a step back from Meredith and goes to hug her friend.

“Alex Karev! Look at you. You almost look mature? When did that happen?” He chuckles and hugs her tightly. Before whispering something in her ear.

“Addie be nice to her, she has been crushing on you since day one.” They let go of each other and Addison laughed at his words, excepting to be met by his laughter. 

“Wait really?” She asks quite loudly, loud enough for Meredith to hear. Addison is taken aback from the new piece of information but manages to brush it off.

“Wait really what?” Meredith asks from the car and Addison looks around, wishing to find something to get away with what she just let slip out. She smiles as she catches the ring on Alex’s left hand. 

“You’re married?” Addison really wants that to work because she does not want to have to deal with telling Meredith how she felt right now. 

“Yeah, I’m married.” Meredith walks over to them and Alex is pulled away from the reunion by his pager going off. Followed by Meredith’s seconds later.

“911 all hands on deck, plane crash.” Meredith looks at Alex who just nods and she takes a deep breath before dialing her sitter. 

“Do you want me to stay with the kids?” Addison asks and she can see on Meredith’s face that it’s not an option.

“No, we have to tell the kids that their sitter will be over in five, you are coming with me because we are going to need it. Ellis is already at the hospital’s daycare. Amelia was going to take her home.” So they do exactly that. They rush in and tell the kids about the situation before rushing out of the front door, meeting the sitter at the door. They get into the car and drive off to the hospital. 

They walk into the ER, meeting Bailey as soon as they enter the craziness that is a full ER. She looks at Addison, looking more surprised than ever but telling her that she is more than welcome to help out. They thank her and runs to the attending’s lounge to change. 

“Welcome back to Seattle, the place where nothing is ever perfect.” Meredith says, clearly upset about this messing with her time with Addison.

“Are you kidding me? I’ve missed the emergency calls so much. I get to choose my hours Meredith. There is nothing called being paged into surgery in my world.” Meredith smiles at that. 

“Yeah that sounds pretty boring.” 

They are back in that room about six hours later. With many of the passengers either in surgery or in a patient room. 

“I’m so tired but it was worth it. I’ve missed this craziness. Who knows, maybe I’ll move back.” That last part was a joke and Meredith knew that but she wishes it wasn’t. She really wishes it wasn’t a joke.

“Yeah, at least we won’t be paged back during the weekend.” They both smile at that before changing. 

Meredith turns around while changing. It’s not that she doesn’t want Addison to see her half naked but she is afraid that if she sees Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery half naked, she won’t be able to control herself. 

They finishes and walks towards the daycare center to pick little Ellis up and head home. A walk that would normally take five minutes takes twenty as Richard sees them. 

“Addison? What are you doing here?” He asks and moves to hug her. A hug that she gladly accepts. 

“I’m visiting but this place hasn’t changed a bit, the name obviously but that I already knew.” Addison says and as the minutes passes by more and more residents stops to admire the great Addison Montgomery. Not that Meredith can blame her. 

“I’m sorry Richard, we have to catch up another day but we have to get going.” Addison excused herself and Meredith from the scene and they walk towards the daycare.

Meredith steps inside of the house to see her kids still awake and at the kitchen table playing cards with Amelia and Maggie. Meredith kicks off her shoes and makes her way towards the staircase and up to Ellis’s room to put her already half asleep child to bed.

“UNO!” Meredith hears Zola shout as she walks into the kitchen to see them all playing UNO. A smile makes its way to her face and the shine in her eyes comes back. She pulls out the chair next to Addison’s and sits down.

“You guys didn’t get paged?” She asks her sisters.

“We did but we got off about two hours ago.” Maggie explains to Meredith who is about to fall asleep on the table.

“We have been in surgery for six hours so I’m going to take her to bed.” Addison says and helps Meredith to her room. Meredith removes her own clothes and puts on her pink pyjamas and climbs in under the cover. Addison makes a move to leave but Meredith stops her.

“Don’t you dare go to the sofa, I will go and lay on top of you if you do that. Change into some pyjamas and get in here.” Addison gives up and walks over to her suitcase and picks out a set of pyjamas and puts them on before climbing in next to Meredith. 

“Thank you Addison. Goodnight.” Addison has to hold back her impulses as they are telling her to lean in and kiss Meredith on the head before going to sleep. 

“Goodnight Meredith.” She climbs closer to Addison and puts her head on her shoulder, taking in her scent. Addison do kiss her on the head causing Meredith to slowly sit up and stare her in the eyes.

“I am so going to regret this but I can’t keep ignoring it.” She says and Addison smiles at her. Gosh that beautiful smile.

“You see, that smile right there, it makes my heart skip a beat. The way you say my name causes butterflies in my tummy. The way you look at and talk to my children makes my whole body warm and your embrace reminds me of home. So you can see why I really want you to be close to me. I don’t want you on the sofa, I don’t want you in another city and when you joke about it I have to put on a happy smile because there is no way that you feel the same way.” 

“Feel what exactly?” Addison asks, she knows what Meredith is saying and she really wants her to say it because that makes it real. 

“Addison, I think my stupid ass is falling for you.” Just the looks of Meredith right now makes Addison want to throw herself on her lips.She keeps herself from doing it by reaching out her hands and cupping Meredith’s beautiful face instead. 

“Hey, look at me.” She turns Meredith’s face so that she can look right into those amazing green eyes.

“I think I’m falling for you too.” Addison says before pulling Meredith’s face towards her and meets her halfway, placing her lips on Meredith’s soft lips.


End file.
